Lucas' Adventures
by Thektdude
Summary: This story is about Lucas and his friends going back to school for their last year before they go to Smash College. They hear that there are two newcomers joining their class but their from a different place. Find out what happens in this story...
1. Pilot

**This is a little Earthbound Fanfiction series i will be doing for a while. It will star Lucas, the main role. With a bunch of other characters like Ness, Toon Link & others. I hope you enjoy.**

**Rated : K+**

Episode 1: Pilot

It was Monday morning when the Alarm Clock broke the silence of Lucas' Room. 'Ugh,' Lucas said, feeling tired still. He got changed and got ready for school. When he would go out of the house, he would always get the bus. He dragged himself to the bus stop and sat down. 'What college course should i do?' Lucas thought to himself. He wanted to go to college. He mainly wanted to go to smash college where some of his friends were going.

He heard his name being called, by a voice he knew. 'Hey Lucas!' Lucas turned. It was Ness, one of the original 12 from the first smash bros. 'So, you ready for our first day back?' Ness asked. 'Not really to be honest,' Lucas replied. 'Me neither, i have to deal with that dumb teacher who barely understands what i say,' Ness said back. 'She still works there?' Lucas asked, confused. 'Yup.' Ness said back, disappointed.

'We can get through this and smash college, here we come!' Lucas said back, feeling happy about it. The sound of their usual bus arrived and stopped at the bus stop. 'Well, heres our ride.' Ness said. They both got on the bus and found two seats to sit on.

'I heard two new people are joining our class or something like that.' Ness said, just remembering stuff. 'Who?' Lucas asked. 'I don't know really, i mean no one knows.' Ness replied back in a confused tone. 'Are they fro-' Lucas was cut off by a voice that sound like it was excited for something. 'Hey Guys!' They both turned. It was Toon Link or around here, known as 'Toon'. 'Still drinking red bull then?' Lucas asked, trying to make a joke. 'What?' Toon asked. 'Oh nothing.' Lucas replied back. 'So we have two newcomers joining our class today then.' Toon said. 'Yeah, i was just talking about it,' Ness said. 'Well i know some information about them.' 'How?' Lucas asked, now interested by what Toon had just said. 'Well, i know that their not...' 'Not what?' Ness asked, trying to figure out what he is trying to say. 'Ah darn it! I forgot!' Toon said, sounding annoyed.

'Ah man Toon! You always do this! Your about to say something that sounds like information we never heard before then you always forget the main thing!' Ness said, pretty annoyed. 'We will find out Ness, just don't worry about it man,' Lucas said, trying to calm Ness. 'Yeah your right...' Ness said, feeling calm now. Toon went back to his seat to talk to some other people.

The bus stopped at the school and everyone got off. 'Well, lets get this done and over with,' Lucas said, feeling like everything is going slow for him. And thats, when they saw them.


	2. The Newcomers

Well,** the first episode was just over 500 words long. Let's make this one get close to 1000 shall we?**

**Episode 2: The Newcomers**

They saw them. The newcomers. At first, they looked very similar to characters from nintendo. One of them looked like Luigi, but he was blue instead of green. And the other... looked like ness but a different colour. He looked like a bumblebee, like he was buzzing around people. 'That kid there looks like me...' Ness said, Looking confused. 'Yeah and what about that Luigi there?' Lucas asked. 'I remembered! They were the newcomers!' Toon Link said all of a sudden. 'Well we never seen them before so yeah they are.' Ness said, with a grin. 'We could be friends with them?' Lucas asked. 'Why?' Toon asked.

'You need other friends to hang around with Toon.' Ness said, giving him a reason. 'Think about it, if were like on holiday, at a party you weren't invited to, you would need to hang out with someone else for a while or even get a girlfriend.' Lucas said. Lucas was right. He would be the one who give people tips because thats who he was, he didn't have a girlfriend since he wanted to stay single, not have any relationship problems like Ness did with Paula. He did have a crush on Samus, his teacher. He was always bright about alot of things in life. 'Yeah but, its just sometimes boring hanging with other people.' Toon said, with a boring look on his face. 'It might be for you my friend, but its cool doing new things you know.' Ness said, with a happy look on his face.

The school bell went and Paula came out of nowhere, hugging into Ness' arms. 'Hey you.' Said Ness, smiling. 'I can't wait to be back in class with you, working together.' Paula said, blushingly. 'Should we go then Toon?' Lucas said, starting to move. 'Yeah, lets.' Toon said, also starting to move with Lucas. They didn't want to be around with Ness and his girlfriend, Paula. It was kind of awkward that they didn't have a girlfriend or ever had one themselves, but they both had a reason not to have one for a while. 'A game of 21 at lunch?' Lucas asked. 'Yeah why not?' Toon said. They both walked to class.

As they entered the classroom, they remembered everyone at once, their seats, their teacher which Lucas had a crush on and the classroom itself. They sat in their seats, waiting for Ness to come in with his girlfriend and enjoy their each other's company. 'What do you do now with your dad Toon?' Lucas asked, thinking of something to say. 'We now own a shop where we sell weapons and ammo for gold coins and rupees.' Toon said back.

'Oh cool, what kind of weapons?' Lucas asked, now interested by what Toon had said. 'Bows, Swords, Arrows, Bombs, Bullets and Guns.' Toon replied back. 'Do you make alot of money then?' Lucas asked. 'We just started getting rich so yeah.' Toon said back. 'Thats amazing! What do you think of saving up for then?' Lucas asked. 'A new bike hopefully and then i will have the ladies.' Toon said, feeling happy about himself. Just then the teacher came in. 'Ok students, its our first day back and your last year before you choose your path to your future.' Samus said. 'And these are two newcomers who have joined us today, meet Kieron and Lewis.' Samus said as the two newcomers came in.


	3. Kieron & Lewis

**Well its time for another episode/chapter of Lucas' Adventures! I'm making another fanfic on stand my me which is about two kids finding something they stepped on to find out it could be worth it... Well enjoy this episode people.**

Chapter 3: Kieron & Lewis

The Blue Luigi was Kieron, and the Yellow Ness was Lewis. Lucas, Ness and Toon saw the two characters introduce themselves, then went to find a seat. 'Where do you think their from?' Lucas asked Toon. 'I don't know, have you seen Lewis?' Toon asked back to Lucas. 'Nope, not in Onett, not even in my village.' Lucas replied back to Toon. Lucas asked Ness, 'Hey, do yo-' But stopped when he saw Ness talking to Paula. Lucas turned back and went on with his first lesson. The second lesson was Team Practice and Lucas was the only one in this lesson, apart from Ness and Paula which have already partnered up for the challenge which sucked for Lucas, until he spotted Kieron, who was wandering around, trying to look for a partner. Since Lucas had no one to go with, he went over to where Kieron was and asked, 'Hey, you want to be my partner since i'm not paired up with anyone?'

'Yeah why not?' Kieron said. They decided to go to the back of the queue since they can know each other. 'So your new here then?' Lucas asked. 'Yup, i thought about going to this place for a while, make new friends with people from different places.' Kieron said back. 'Cool, where do you come from, what video game excatly?' Lucas asked back. 'Well, i come from the fanmade world or, known as planet earth so no video game really.' Kieron replied back. 'Oh, whats it like there?' Lucas asked. 'It's great or ok for a few people, you live a life, get a job, eating, drinking, following your dream and most of all, having fun.' Kieron said back, smiling. The queue started to go down, two by two. 'What about your friend, Lewis?' Lucas feeling curious to ask. 'Oh my mate? Yeah he's alright, he's had a couple of girlfriends but he's staying by himself for a while until he notices the girl he likes, that maybe would like him back.' Kieron replied back, 'But he's ok.' When they were at the front, it was their turn.

What they had to do was try to open a door with both of them, having to go in and pass the course. 'This sounds easy...' Kieron said, with his arms crossed. Kieron stood on the button when the door opened and Lucas went through. Lucas found a box which was heavy and went back where Kieron was. Kieron stood off the button which made the door close, but opened again when Lucas dropped the heavy box and they both went through. When they were finished, they sat down to watch the rest do the same challenge they just did. 'Knew it was going to be easy.' Kieron said, with a chuckle. 'Yeah, its what they do. They don't want to make it hard for us here, thats why im going to smash college, what about you?' Lucas asked. 'I don't know, maybe...' Kieron replied back, having a think to himself about it. The Bell went and it was Lunch, damn. Kieron and Lucas sat at a table, waiting for the crew to grow. Ness came first, then Toon, and finally, Lewis.


	4. Meet Lewis

**Before I start Episode/Chapter 4, i might be late on a few chapters where chapter 3 of G&VSA (Gordo & Vern's short adventure) won't be released till Tuesday. And for Lucas' Adventures, this chapter will be around 600 words long per chapter while the other im doing is now going to be around 800 - 1000 words long per chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Episode 4: Meet Lewis**

It was Lunchtime and Lucas was sitting at a table with Kieron, having his own packed lunch. Kieron on the other hand was having the school's lunch, which was mash potato with peas and a glass of water. 'Whats your main powers then?' Kieron asked. 'Well, for me and my good friend Ness, we have PSI powers.' Lucas replied back. 'What's PSI powers?' Kieron asked. Lucas looked around. There were a few people in the Lunch area. When he turned back, he put his hand to the side where Kieron could see it. Kieron watched as he saw something like a lightning shield pop into Lucas' hand. Kieron looked amazed as he watched it getting a bit brighter. 'Thats interesting Lucas,' Kieron said, still looking at what was on the hand or floating in fact.

When Kieron stopped looking, Ness arrived, on his own. 'Hey buddy,' Ness greeted. 'Oh hey Ness, wheres your girlfriend?' Lucas asked. 'Oh her? She had to go to singing class or something,' Ness replied, 'So Kieron,' Kieron turned, 'You and me have never met before have we? I'm Ness by the way and its nice to meet you, dude.' Kieron laughed. 'I guess you also know me as Ktdude.' Kieron said back to Ness. 'Yep, people have been talking about it around here, but who's the other one with a nickname?' Ness asked. 'You mean me?' Ness turned to see Toon, but with Lewis. 'Hey Ness, you wanted to know my nickname?' Lewis asked. 'Yesh.' Ness said, making a derpy expression.

Lucas chuckled. 'Since you all know i'm Lewis, and you want to know my nickname,' Lewis said, 'People know me as Twiggy from where I come from.' 'Hey Ness, give us some space for dem seats.' Toon said, also derping away to himself. Ness moved and they got to sit. 'So Toon, where do you come from, since your not from the mother series aren't you?' Kieron asked. 'Well, I'm not from the Earthbound series or whatever you call it Lucas, but i'm from The Legend of Zelda series where my dad and mom came from.' Toon said. 'The Legend of Zelda?' Lewis asked. 'Yep, its where my dad fought through with A couple of others like Impa and someone else that I didn't know to fight the king of evil, Ganondorf.' Toon said.

'That sounds awesome.' Kieron said. Just then, the school alarm went off. The five characters stood up with Ness saying, 'Yay another drill...' Sarscatly. 'I wish they could just stop with that noise!' Toon shouted out, as The alarm got louder. 'I know! Its so annoying!' Lewis shouted back, covering his ears. Lucas watched as he saw others walking since it wasn't a big deal for anybody, except Lucas. It was because he heard it. No one else did, they kept shouting to be heard. Lucas heard them five words, over and over again. 'THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL.' The voice said, but where? Lucas froze. When Ness and Kieron noticed Lucas wasn't with them, they both turned. Lewis and Toon continued on. 'Lucas what is it?' Ness asked. The alarm went down a bit. 'Didn't you hear what the voice said?' Lucas asked. 'No, what did it say?' Kieron asked. 'This is not a drill.' Lucas said, still frozen.

Thats when everything went silent.


	5. It's Him!

**Lucas' Adventures Chapter 5... I feel like getting this finished, then have like specials after that are longer than the normal chapters I'm writing at the moment on here. Well here you go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: It's Him!**

Everything was silent. The three characters froze after the sounds going into mute mode. There was no screaming, no shouting, no explosions, no noises or anything. But the silence was broke by Kieron's voice.

"What just happened?' He asked, still frozen in his spot.

"I don't know, it was like we were cut off from everyone apart from us three." Ness said, looking at Kieron. Kieron had a confused expression on his face, like he didn't know what just happened.

"Ness, Kieron, let's go outside to see if their still there," Lucas said, "They might be silent or something." Ness and Kieron looked at each other.

"Let's find out shall we?" Kieron said, then all three headed for the door to find out.

Lewis and Toon were standing outside with all the other Characters, Mainly Mario, Link & Samus protecting them from what was happening. Toon and Lewis looked around to see characters with worried expressions, a couple even started to cry as well. Lewis and Toon were the only two out of five that didn't know that this wasn't a drill.

"This is so annoying! Why does someone have to be that stupid person who does it on purpose and, why are people worried? We have had lots of fire drills before so they should be used to it or something!" Toon shouted, he was not in a happy mood.

"I don't know Toon, wait... Where's the others?" Lewis asked, starting to get worried as well That Kieron, Lucas and Ness weren't back yet.

"You have a good point there Lewis, wher-" Toon was cut off by some sort of smoke appearing from behind the school. It started to form around the school, with an evil laughter in the background. Everyone started to get scared. Toon and Lewis were still worried for the others that could be still in that school. Toon know what that laughter was. It was Ganondorf's, the King of Evil. Toon immediately started running into the school, unexpected. Lewis saw Toon run into the school so he followed behind, trying to catch up with Toon into the school. The smoke surrounded the school, and then in a quick of a flash, the smoke was gone, and the school. Everybody dropped dead silent. The school was gone, and the five characters who were in there. No one couldn't move at all, at what they just seen happening to their school.

Lucas, Kieron and Ness headed for the door, then stopped. All they saw at the school doors was just grey smoke, covering the door. They were confused for a minute and they looked at each other.

"Um, guys? Why is there smoke covering the door?" Ness asked, still confused at what he was seeing.

"Is it a tornado or something?" Kieron asked, looking at the other two.

"Don't think so, otherwise we would be shaking." Lucas replied back, looking back at Kieron.

"Should we open the door?" Ness asked, looking at both Kieron and Lucas.

"Don't!" A voice shouted from the other end of the hallway. All three characters turned their heads to see Toon and Lewis run towards them.

Kieron began to say, "Toon? Lewis? I thought that-" but Lewis intreupruted him.

"We noticed you guys weren't with us when we went outside, so me and Toon ran in to get you lot but this smoke has took over this building So were not where we at."

"And Toon, why shouldn't we open the door?" Lucas asked.

Toon began to say, "Trust me Lucas, don't op-" but Toon's voice was cut from the door suddenly brust open and the air was strong. All five characters grabbed on to something for dear life, then a familar voice was heard through the strong wind.

"So Toon Link, it seems like Link and Zelda can't help you now, its just you and your friends now..." Then a sound of evil Laughter was heard.


End file.
